Sleeping Shadows
by Corzova
Summary: A new god is coming to the forest of iron town to replace to the forest spirit... But will he take kindly to humans all around and even inside the forest? Please read and review, gladly takes suggestions for later writing.
1. Chapter 1: The God of Demons

Sleeping Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke, or any of the original characters.

Summary of chapter one: A creature is moving through the night, nothing can stop it, the flames of its evil will be wide spread and no one will be able to stop it's fury and hatred.

Chapter 1: The God of demons

(Have fun reading, I've been gone a while but I hopefully will recover and update galore including my death honor and the way of the shinobi story (Naruto), in case any of you are wondering, that next chapter is called Z.A.Z)

The creatures cringed in fear, barely managing to scram out of the way. A god was coming and it was the most hated one there was, no one knew its name, they just spoke of it as 'Fury: The God of Demons'. Visible rings of black hatred engulfed it and blood formed in its foot steps swimming around its bare feet.

It was heading to a certain forest, by a town full of humans, which was once home to the forest spirit; now that he wasn't here Fury could rule supreme. It would start at the home of the most spirits of any place. It could hear quivering breathing and taste fear. A human was near. It let the hatred flow away from him, and screaming started as the man was dragged towards the demon.

"You're a demon! Calm yourself and reek no havoc upon me or my family."

Its amplified voice thundered in reply, "Where is your family, I shall rid them of the world as well."

"I will not tell you, demon!"

"Then late hatred tear you apart, human!" The human screamed in fright and struggled against hatreds' bindings.

"Please good creature, spare me… You're human!" The humbled man said, just now noticing Fury's human body.

It had had enough; Fury let hatred relinquish the puny side presence and continued its journey.

_Humans; they're even stupider then I remembered, the puny thing just than noticed I was human, at the end of its retched life._

It sped up and came upon a small village beside a mountain. Fury noticed small town beside a mountain and saw a forest beyond that. It could almost feel the power residing from within the forest of Mononoke (spirits). Two other towns were visible as-well. One was the village of iron town and the other housed Lord Asano. Fury made his way to the small village, wishing a warm up on it's fighting skills. He grabbed his long sword and let it's hatred roam free. His human form would be much more inconspicuous, and more fun to desiccate the humans.

It pulled out its sword and charged in. The lookout bell rang once; signifying the approach of a small force. Three men ran too meet him. "Halt and leave this place, you have no permission to be here." Said the largest of the three holding up a threatening looking axe.

"You do not deny grant to a god to enter your residence, it will enter no matter what the circumstance." Fury said softly, using a more humane voice.

"And who are you that things you are a god." Said a more perturbed voice, withheld by the small man to the right.

"I am, what do you humans refer to me as… Fury: God of Demons." It said using its amplified voice to strike terror in the humans. "I have come to destroy your village and kill you all as a warm up to my humane fighting skills." Perfect the tremble in fear meant they would not counter as fast. Fury swung it's sword at the small man, but somehow he managed to block the blow and than all of the villagers ran out to outnumber Fury. It still wasn't going to use it's powers over hatred to win this, it wanted to try these humans' strength in this part of the world.

Fury swung it's weapon as hard as it could and cracked the swords of the men encircling him. They gasped and Fury only had to swing once more to behead them, this scared the other villagers and axes, swords, and other weapons went flying as they ran for their lives. The only three still there were the three men who had confronted him when he had entered there town.

"Leave, Lord Fury, leave us at peace. What have we done to anger you such?" Said the man in between the large and small man, this one bore a crown on his head.

"You have done nothing to anger me more, but your pleas will not be heard by my wrath. It is my curse thousands of years ago a spirit came to me and interrupted my life with my family. It killed my family and bestowed the curse, the power of hatred and all of it's abilities. You have heard what other humans have not. I must kill you even though you men are brave to defile a god."

"Go, sir, flea and warn iron town. I will hold them here. Akio, care to lend a hand?" The small man dashed forward along side him as the 'sir' leaped over a wooden stile and mounted a horse.

Fury was angered and suddenly all of it's hatred flew around killing the villagers left and right. It slowly told hatred to stop it's devastating procedure, he wanted to fight these two men. Akio charged to the left and the large man flew straight at Fury causing a misbalance as Akio jabbed him in the hand with his sword. The axe held by the large man planted itself into Fury's back. Fury swung madly at the small man and the human came up with many small wounds. Fury withdrew the axe from it's searing flesh and flung the axe at the small man, severing his head.

"Akio, noooooooo!" The large man screamed as Akio's body went limp and fell to the ground bleeding like all of hell was being unleashed inside of his body. All of hell pretty much was being released because it was back and it would crush anything in it's path. The large man ran after his lord into the mountains veiling iron town.

_I remember when I once felt pain. I was a simple man when that damn spirit came. He ruined my life which would have been thousands of years shorter if I was not a god of demons… _

(P.S I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first Mononoke story. Fury (or whatever I decide to name him yes it is going to be a him) is my character dude, so just keep reading and REVIEW if you have any suggestions or want to tell me how terrible my writing is -.-)


	2. Chapter 2: Rebuilding Iron Town

Sleeping Shadows

Chapter 2: Rebuilding Iron Town

Summary: A demon comes upon a troubled town we all know very well. How well Iron town cope with the God of Demons residing on the mountain harboring a grudge against the very air you breathe… He won't……………………………

Chapter 2: Rebuilding Iron Town

The gate clicked back into place. The men fell over out of the effort. "I'm glad we got that fixed," said Lady Eboshi.

There were a few exhausted murmurs of agreement and Ashitaka's reply of, "Me too, do you have any idea how it broke?"

The day before yesterday the gate had broken, disallowing any entrance or exit. It was still unknown how the sturdy wood and iron gate was broken without any trace of how. It would normally have been assumed that stormy winds had trounced the gate, but wind had not been present that day or the previous few. It was very puzzling.

Suddenly shouts rose up and the uproar came closer. Ashitaka looked at the man standing in the guard tower. "Oh my god! Open the gate, quickly!" He said amazed and fearful.

Ashitaka moved to the gate and heaved with the help of his fellow men. _It's time like this I still had the strength of Nago; the boar god. _The gate roared open, though barely daunting the ferocious sound of fearful shouts. Ashitaka noticed Gonzo shudder at the thought of what, human or beast, might be inspiring such fear into a man. Ashitaka saw it first and gasped. Lady Eboshi saw the sight next and… (A\N- wow I am eating right now and its very good… Pizza, mmmmmmmmmmmm. Ok now back to my little cliffhanger.) ordered ten of her Ishibya men to the gate lifting mechanism.

"No, you must let this man through, if you don't hatred will kill him!" Ashitaka said. Lady Eboshi sighed and stared back at the man sprinting beyond his appearance's told capability. He was losing the black slime (hatred) and running towards the open and welcoming gate, at least to his perspective. It didn't look like he could make it, so Ashitaka did something rather rash. He ran out the gate and fired an arrow in between the man and hatred's grasp. It stopped momentarily and seamed to take in Ashitaka before charging at him. Ashitaka grinned and ran over to help the man make it the rest of the way to the gate.

"Close the gate," Ashitaka said and began running, signaling to the man to run as fast as he could. They slid through the closing gate and were put at a barrier from hatred's talons.

"Might I say that that was extremely crazy, my friend." The man said, panting rapidly.

Lady Eboshi stepped in between them and pointed a rifle at the man's head. "Who are you, what are you doing here, where are you from, and what did you do to get on the bad side of a god?"

"Well, I guess I couldn't of excepted a warm welcome. My name is … how do I know I can trust my name with you?

"Well, if you wish to live a few more seconds…" Lady Eboshi replied.

"Show some respect!" Gonzo demanded.

"My name is Akio, I was chased by that stuff, I don't know why… Any way I am from the village over the mountain, it was massacred, all but me and my lord and his guard. I did nothing, an even god called "Fury" attacked my village and killed my father while he was defending Lord Almanzyro." Akio said, while letting tears flow freely from his eyes.

Gonzo raised an eyebrow and Lady Eboshi said, "Welcome, Akio, to Iron town." She then helped him to his feet and handed her rifle to Morouku, who stumbled with it and managed to put it gradually to the ground using his one good arm.

After the Eboshi lady left Akio walked over to Ashitaka and said, "Thanks… umm I didn't quite catch your name."

"Ashitaka is my name. Nice to meet you." Ashitaka said. Ashitaka than headed to his bunk for the night. Akio headed the opposite direction to where he could look at the forest.

_**An hour later, in Fury's point of view (to be called pov in later chapters)**_

_This forest is beautiful, but that's just another human emotion conquest I left behind thousands of years ago._ Fury walked slowly and alertly through the forests, knowing that "Princess Mononoke" and her brothers could attack at any time. _It is pathetic that she now rules this forest. She has also surpassed humanity, like I._ Leaves rustled but Fury noted that it was just vermin plaguing the roots on the ground. _Worthless creatures._ It walked forward and noticed a pool with a certain demeanor about it. _This was where the forest spirit resided. Iron town is close to this forest, it was a woman called Eboshi Gozen who killed the "Great" forest spirit. She resides there. It is her gates alone that hatred cannot pass through unless acted upon by an inside force. _

The leaves rustled again and two wolves and a human girl jumped out and she spoke, "Why do you damn humans keep trespassing on **my** forest?" _Make that three wolves…_

"I am no human," Fury said using his godly amplified and mighty voice. Princess Mononoke stared at him and noticed just now hatred clung to him like a frightened child.

"I don't like demons either. Leave demon, your fight is not here." Princess Mononoke said, still questionably looking at the fact that Fury was indeed half human.

"I am no demon, don't you know, _San_, demons are almost mindless. I am The God Of Demons. And you humans keep me alive with all of your nearly mindless hate. You are human, San, you should have listened to Your Emishi prince; Ashitaka. Fury was reading San's thoughts about this matter. He had already known of the Emishi though, it was obvious that Ashitaka was Emishi.

To be continued… Later. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
